godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Minotaur
"Run, run! The beasts have taken Athens!" - Athenian Soldier The Minotaurs appear as a species of anthropomorphic bulls, about eight feet tall. They walk on their hind legs and carry a variety of massive axes. Over the course of the game, the Minotaurs Kratos encounters become larger, more powerful and more heavily armored and well armed. Kratos can kill them by thrusting a sword in their open mouths and out the back of their heads (doing that will also usually give him additional Green Orbs). Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, the Minotaur (Greek: Μῑνώταυρος, "Bull of Minos") was the offspring of the King Minos of Crete's wife, and of a sacred white bull. It appeared as being part man, part bull, and was locked away in a Labyrinth designed by Minos' architect Daedalus. Every nine years, seven young men and seven young maidens were taken from Athens to the labyrinth to be sacrificed to the Minotaur so that Crete would not attack the city (possibly a cultural memory referring to the Minoan Empire of Crete). The beast was then later killed by the Greek hero Theseus. In the God of War series ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Minotaurs appear in God of War: Chains of Olympus, but they are different than in the other games. They are significantly larger than Kratos, being one of the largest enemies of the game. They attack Kratos by charging at him, or by attempting to bludgeon him with their giant, blunt swords. After weakening them, Kratos can kill these monsters by pinning their hands down with his blades, and then striking them in the neck with their own sword. A more armored version of the standard Minotaur also appears later in the game. ''God of War'' In the first God of War, Kratos must fight various types of minotaurs which are a large part of the army of Ares. Later in the game, he even encounters a type called Hades Minotaur, the flaming monsters patrolling the depths of the Underworld. Kratos also had a unique encounter with a boss, a giant, strong, armored, partially undead Minotaur who served as the final trial of the Challenge of Hades in Pandora's Temple. This beast, known as Pandora's Guardian, was defeated by Kratos, who destroyed his steaming armor and impaled him to the wall. ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Minotaurs return in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, in which they are almost identicle to their Chains of Olympus counterparts. A new type of Minotaur, the Minotaur Brute, is also encountered in the game. This time, when the Minotaur charges Kratos, a minigame appears, allowing Kratos to grab it by the horns and deflect its attack. ''God of War: Betrayal'' ]] A weak version of the minotaur appeared in God of War: Betrayal (partially due to the fact that Kratos is a full-powered god during the game). These creatures are summoned to a Greek city to stop the devastating progress of God of War. ''God of War II'' Along with the same types of minotaurs from the original God of War, God of War II brings new, unique types, including the ice-powered Erebus Minotaur (see below) and the large, hulking beast called Hades Minotaur (even though it is absolutely different from the Hades Minotaurs from the original game). At several points during his journey across the Island of Creation, Kratos will also encounter massive Minotaurs compossed of solid volcanic stone, known as Titan Minotaurs. ''God of War III'' Minotaurs appear once again in God of War III, now as powerful minions of the Gods. Their most common means of attacking Kratos is to charge at him, in an attempt to gore him with their horns. Later in the game, Kratos will also encounter stronger breeds of Minotaurs, such as the Minotaur Elite and the Labrys Minotaur. Species Minotaur Grunt A standard type of Minotaur seen in the God of War series, the Minotaur Grunt is often seen in pairs and should be handled with caution. When you are fighting this minotaur as well as any minotaur, it is best to launch them in the air and throw them down to the ground several times. This keeps you away from the other minotaur and other enemies that will want to attack you. Though as not dangerous as the other type of Minotaurs seen in the series, this Minotaur still wields a large battle axe. Kratos can also kill them the same way as most other Minotaurs. The Minotaur Grunts first appear in the first God of War. They appear in small groups or pairs throughout parts of the city of Athens as minions of Ares. In God of War II, Minotaur Grunts are one of the enemies summoned by the High Priest of the Fates. Minotaur Hammer Grunt A step up from the Minotaur Grunts, the Minotaur Hammer Grunts are still one of the weaker types of Minotaurs in God of War, but are still worthy adversaries. Kratos can also kill them the same way as most other Minotaurs. Kratos encounters them later on in his quest through Athens. They appear similar to the Minotaur Grunts, except their fur is blue-colored, and they carry a large warhammer for a weapon, along with a battle axe. They attack Kratos by swiping at him with their hammer or axe when he gets close. When at a distance, they can attack by leaping into the air and slamming their hammer into the ground, which then causes a shockwave to radiate out in the direction they're facing. Minotaur Warrior The Minotaur Warrior in God of War is a more powerful type of Minotaur that Kratos encounters later on in the game within Pandora's Temple. They appear larger than the Minotaur Hammer Grunts, have brownish-colored skin, and carry a massive war hammer and battle axe as weapons. Like the Hammer Grunts, they can attack Kratos by leaping into the air and crashing down with their hammer, which can then create a large, damaging shock wave in the direction they are facing. Kratos can also kill them the same way as most other Minotaurs. Minotaur Tormentor The Minotaur Tormentor is one of the largest and most dangerous types of Minotaur that Kratos encounters in God of War. They are only found in a few parts of Pandora's Temple, mostly in the Challenge of Hades and upon the Cliffs of Madness. They are covered in thick spiked armor, and they wield a gigantic spiked battle axe for a weapon. They attack by approaching Kratos and delivering dangerous swipes and slams with their axe. Kratos can also kill them the same way as most other Minotaurs. In the Underworld, there's an enemy called a Hades Minotaur which is pretty much the same except it's wreathed in flames (see below). Hades Minotaur The Hades Minotaur is the name of two separate types of Minotaurs Kratos encountered in God of War and God of War II. ''God of War'' In God of War, Kratos encounters these fiery monsters deep in the pits of Hades, where they serve as guards of Hades and of the Underworld. They are similar in appearance to the Minotaur Tormentors except covered in flames. Their fighting styles are also the same. Kratos can also kill them the same way as most other Minotaurs. ''God of War II'' In God of War II, a new type of Minotaurs also called Hades Minotaurs appears. These creatures are fat, squat Minotaurs that wield giant flaming maces. These Minotaurs usually present a danger when in combat and are seen more often than not in pairs. Kratos can kill them by taking their mace; hitting them in the head with it and then sticking it into the ground; and then latching his blades onto the Minotaur itself and impale it on its own mace. Erebus Minotaur Erebus Minotaurs are a new type of Minotaur in God of War II, first encountered in the Lair of Typhon. They somewhat resemble the Minotaur Grunt, except parts of their body are covered in ice, including their hooves, hips, forearms, back, and horns. As a weapon, they carry a large battle axe. Usually fought in pairs, this Minotaur is dangerous and caution should be used when fighting it in battle. Theseus can also summon them during his battle with Kratos. Kratos can kill them the same way as most other Minotaurs. Trivia *In God of War III, Kratos kills Minotaurs in a fashion similar to how he is shown battling a Minotaur in a marketing image drawn for God of War II. Gallery Iceminotaur.jpg Minotaur2.jpg Minotaur concept.jpg Minotaurbossarmor.jpg Minotaurbossnoarmor.jpg Godofwar Minotaur.jpg|A Minotaur costume featured in Little Big Planet 21614_godofwar-09_normal.jpg|god of War Chains of Olympus (Minotaur) Hades_Minotaur.jpg Related Pages *Erebus Minotaur *Titan Minotaur *Armored Minotaur *Minotaur Elite *Labrys Minotaur *Pandora's Guardian Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Series